


Acquired Taste

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't know about the beast that is Eren's sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [爱屋及乌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508331) by [melody000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody000/pseuds/melody000)



Eren’s mouth is sweet from the candy.

The candy had been wrapped in pink paper, twisted bout the sides. A run of the mill, singular piece of hard candy. Levi had been out earlier, buying his typical refill of black tea when the shop owner of the tea house had come upon the idea that since this customer drinks so much black tea he must like a sweet now and then? Sweets pair up impeccably with tea… it’d been insisted to him. Levi had refused any samples of pastries, cookies, cake… not interested in sweets having not much of them in his youth, and not interested in spending any more money… but he’d had second thoughts. Perhaps someone else could enjoy them, these sweets. So when a simple piece of candy had been offered to him (for free) he’d not rejected that.

Levi has to admit he is enjoying it.

It does pair well with the tea.

He’d been sitting down for a cuppa. One he’d prepared himself when Eren had come in, all hustle and bustle with some paperwork from Hanji, that’d been from Erwin, that Levi doesn’t particularly see why _he_ has to be responsible for until he finds out it’s work about Eren that needs to be written down. Hanji has done most of it… but as Eren’s guardian so to speak he needed to jot down a final word or two.

As he’d jotted down whatever it was they expected, he’d remembered, on drinking his tea- the candy.

He’d called Eren over from where Eren had been tidying up his bookshelf, waiting for the papers to be done. Presenting the candy to him as a reward for good behavior. Eren had looked at the candy in mild amazement, that the Captain carried such a thing, all the while trying to hide his excitement. Eren is still a kid, so he should like sweets right?

Levi soon learns Eren loves sweets.

The smile Eren has to bite back as he unwrapped the candy, the way his whole face lit up as he put the candy in his mouth, tasting it, sucking it, and swirling it about his mouth. That smile unable to be contained as he’d returned to the task he’d been doing, too happy at how delicious the candy is and how it’d been given to him from Captain Levi.

Levi could have left it at that, but he couldn’t help but watch Eren as he ate the candy, a jump in his step. His long fingers coming up to touch at his mouth when he especially got a good taste, as he moved the candy in his mouth, his lips pursing now and then depending on where the candy be in his mouth- sucking on it.

It must be really good, this candy.

To be irresistible to Eren’s irresistible mouth.

So Levi had to venture a taste to see if it really was as he’d been told- tea pairs well with sweets.

He’d risen from his chair, going to where Eren is by the bookshelves. Eren turning on feeling Levi’s hand at his shoulder-

Levi soon agrees.

Levi kisses Eren.

Pressing his lips over a much softer pair, those lips sweet already from Eren licking them. Levi coaxes Eren to let his tongue inside and then- Eren clinging to him, startled, as Levi presses him against the bookshelf as he tries out the sweetness of candy and otherwise, for himself. They roll the candy back and forth between each other. Levi exploring Eren’s hot and wet mouth, a mouth salivating especially since he’d been eating. Levi cups Eren’s face, directing him as he likes. Eren starting to become breathless between Levi’s insistency and the candy.

Levi releases Eren so Eren may catch his breath, Levi’s hands roaming down Eren’s heaving chest, to grip about his hips. Eren is touching at his mouth, eyes glossy and wet just as his lips. Though not nearly as red. It takes Eren a few moments before he notices-

He looks up sharply, violently, clearly- at Levi’s mouth.

Levi is swirling the candy inside his mouth, moving it from one side to the other. This piece that’d been in Eren’s mouth just moments before.

Eren is more than a little indignant.

“Sir! Did you not give that candy to me? If you wanted it for yourself then-”

Levi pushes the candy to one side of his mouth, keeping it there. If Eren was not so distraught that his treat had been taken away from him, it might have been a little amusing to him to hear Levi speak with his mouth occupied. 

“-ain’t you mine Eren? Then anything that’s yours is also mine. If you want the candy back so badly, all you need do is take it back. It’s as simple as that.”

Levi had said that but not even he had expected how determined Eren would become at his words, given this is only over a little piece of candy. Eren is without a moment to spare, nor time to waste, as he brings his hands to Levi’s shoulders, hands tightening on them as does Levi’s hands about his hips as Eren forces him back against the edge of his desk. Never before has Eren clamped his mouth so eagerly over Levi’s. Usually it’s Levi who has to initiate-

Eren’s tongue is in his mouth, searching and probing. All along the walls, the teeth, the tongue- he wants the candy back, his own mouth still sweet from it, and now Levi’s mouth is sweet from it too. Eren moves his mouth ravenously over Levi’s. Moaning as he presses his body closer, thinking being closer will help his reach, and help him find the candy. His slight, delighted gasp when he finds it, his tongue jostling against it, and Levi’s tongue as Levi pushes the candy against Eren’s tongue- then away. To prevent him from bringing it back into his mouth. Back and forth. Again, again. Slick are Levi’s palms with sweat. Eren bearing down on him so hungrily. His tongue may be rubbing against hard candy, but it’s not candy Eren is rubbing against with his body as his legs spread and Levi feels Eren’s thighs clamp over his hips, straddling him. Eren grinding against him.

Definitely, Levi will not give the candy back to Eren who becomes more aggressive with every futile effort. Every slip of tongue, when Levi grapples the candy from him.

Levi has a hand in Eren’s soft hair, interested in the way Eren is moving his hips against his. He slides a hand over the small of Eren’s back before dipping it past the waistline of Eren’s trousers, groping at his moving ass, squeezing a cheek, hard, harder before Eren notices. Too engrossed in trying to take back his candy. Levi feels Eren’s hand at his wrist, trying to pull his exploring hand away. Vexed and annoyed.

He pulls away from Levi’s mouth, not getting what he wants. Spit dripping between them in a long line, before snapping. Most of it dribbles against Eren’s chin. Levi is looking at Eren’s mouth, the irritated frown it’s in. A very different expression from earlier.

“Please stop teasing me so, Captain Levi.”

As Eren says this, his body is moving closer, moving his hips so some of that soft ass is pressed to Levi’s erection. Eren has pulled his face away so his body is making up for it. Eren is more than cross. Levi thinks that should be how he’s feeling, given it’s Eren who’s doing most of the teasing. Levi wants to turn Eren over onto this desk, nevermind this game, this amusement, and fuck Eren so hard he won’t be giving anyone paperwork, more importantly, bringing Levi anymore paperwork- for days.

Eren is insisting.

“It would be the right thing to return the candy to me already. Besides, you are not one for sweets are you sir?”

“Oh? How do you know that Eren? I think I’ve come to taking a liking to them.”

Eren does not look impressed. 

“Is that so, Captain. Then, you will not mind.”

Then Eren is reaching, behind him. To take from his desk, his cup of tea. Not exactly hot still but not yet cold. He watches as Eren holds the cup between them- Levi’s voice is cold however. Unlike his body which is hotter than the tea had been. 

“Are you sure you won’t regret that? Eren.”

A shudder runs through Levi at Eren’s look of indifference as he rolls his hips against him again. Eren brings the cup to his lips without a word, and drinking the tea down. Drinking the rest- of Levi’s tea- from the cup Levi had drank from. Brow furrowing a moment from the bitterness but otherwise.

Eren places the cup back on the desk, his hands on the edge of it as he brings his mouth close, back to Levi’s.

“Yes, sir. Not if I do this-”

But before Eren can kiss him, taking away the bitterness of the tea from his mouth, making it sweet again by licking the candy still in Levi’s mouth, coveted, as it brought Eren to him- Levi has a different idea.

Eren’s cry is brief, startled as Levi pulls at his hair. Hand fisted in it once more, liking how the locks bunch between his fingers. The tears at the edges of Eren’s eyes, not because he pulled very hard (as he didn’t, not as he’d done before)- are from frustration. Levi undoes the ties of his trousers, sitting back and up atop his desk. He pushes Eren down, coaxing him to his knees.

“How bout we make a deal Eren? Since you’ve taken to more adult flavours. If you do a good job again, I’ll give you this reward again. If not-” Levi is rolling the piece of candy, languidly, temptingly, Eren’s eyes watching his every movement, the candy’s movement in his mouth, enviously.

“-then I’ll just have to finish the work for ya. What say you to that?”

Eren doesn’t say anything.

Instead his hands have come to clutch at Levi’s cock, thick and hard in front of his face. Eren opens his mouth and pushes Levi’s cock inside it. Trying to fit as much as it as he can at once before sucking. Sucking harder than he’d been on the candy he so wanted to eat. He keeps his hands fisted at the base before he strives to bring Levi’s cock down his throat, breathing heavily around it, choking, pulling back, before trying again. His fingers tense against Levi’s also hard thighs, thick with muscle. Levi watches as Eren’s head bobs back and forth, feels as Eren’s tongue slides around and about, tasting him, his brow furrowing like it had for the tea. He looks over Eren’s closed eyes, his long dark lashes on his cheeks as Eren sucks him off. Ebbing down as he forces Levi down his mouth, his body moving lower as he juts his ass back, legs spreading against the floor. Eren is humping at the air, unable to bring himself against the desk least he wants to take Levi out from his mouth more. He could touch himself, Levi would allow that, but Eren must be worried if he starts to pleasure himself he won’t be able to fully pleasure Levi. And if he doesn’t do a good job then Levi won’t give him back his candy.

Eren is moaning, breathless around his cock, whimpering when Levi starts to move. Liking the feel of his cock, the tip dripping at the back of Eren’s throat. Enjoying dragging himself along Eren’s tongue that moves over it. The tears of frustration that’d been at the edges of Eren’s eyes have escaped, a small stream, brief over his full cheeks as Levi draws back and smears his cum inside, all about Eren’s mouth, rolling it about as Eren might the candy. The tears drip onto his lap, smeared by Eren’s clenching fingers. Levi’s dick scraping barely, between Eren’s teeth as he pops himself out from Eren’s mouth. Eren’s saliva thick and unclear from the cum that’d got mixed with it. Eren is licking up and down Levi’s shaft, a couple gentle nips that sends Levi reeling, the hand in Eren’s hair more than a little tight. Eren whimpering and moaning loudly with Levi’s cock not in his mouth, only pressed to it. Eren kisses at where he’d bit, ever lightly, before licking again, to the tip he starts to suck at, lapping up whatever cum that seeps out from the top. Spreading it fully against his tongue before inching his way down Levi’s cock, Eren starts to take it back inside his mouth. His concerned, flinching looked harrowed and withdrawn to one of rising ecstasy and pleasure. Much like how he’d looked when he’d been sucking on that sweet hard candy, Eren sucks on Levi’s cock. Wanting more, not wanting to give it up.

Levi decides that’s enough.

He’ll give Eren back this piece of candy, already cracked between his teeth, his jaw clenched, as he’d withheld himself already, from doing as he’d liked earlier and fucking Eren over the desk or just already cumming fully inside his eager and hot mouth. It's time, Levi had thought. It’d been Levi’s intention to keep his word, and give Eren back this piece of candy- but with the candy cracked, and near finished already. Levi is pretty much finished as well. Eren won’t let Levi push him away, not with how much of his cock is back inside Eren’s mouth again. As Eren drags Levi’s cock back and forth, deeper down his throat, sucking on him insistently, hungrily, his look begging. Had Eren given Levi this look when asking for his candy back Levi would have given Eren his candy back (and elsewise) without fail. But now he can’t. The candy in pieces and already so eaten at, Levi had swallowed the rest when he’d swallowed at seeing- Eren’s legs are spread even wider- his hips moving faster. Eren’s own cock is hard and slick beneath his trousers, the bulge wet as Eren opens his mouth wider, his moaning pained. Eren wants Levi to cum down his throat.

Levi can’t refuse Eren, nor does he want to.

There’s too much. Eren is choking, coughing around Levi’s cock as he swallows down as much cum as he can, panting as Levi draws his cock out of Eren’s mouth, stroking his hair and cheek, the cheek his dick isn’t being held against by Eren’s hand. Eren is nuzzling his face against Levi’s cock, both smeared in his cum. Eren lapping at what’s dripping, then kissing, licking at his cock. Levi cums some more on feeling Eren’s soft lips on his softening shaft. The cum is sliding, trailing over Eren’s nose, his cheeks and a bit of his brow, furrowed nearly as it'd been before only in concern on if he’ll be able to lick up all this cum he wants inside him.

“Hey, Eren.”

Eren can’t stand, so Levi draws him up on the desk with him, sitting even further back, then lying back, Eren atop of him.

Levi pulls Eren’s trousers down, peeling them and his underclothes off. Eren is leaning towards his mouth. Levi pushes his face away by making Eren suck at some of his fingers as he thinks of how to explain. Eren probably thinks Levi doesn’t want to kiss him because he still has Levi's cum all over him.

When Levi's fingers are adequately wet he reaches back and gropes at Eren’s ass, pressing his fingers between Eren’s asscheeks to his asshole. He shoves his fingers inside Eren. Causing Eren to arch back, slamming his ass against Levi’s probing, filling fingers. Eren rolls his hips onto them, wanting them, moaning as he writhes against Levi, his fingers. His erection settled against the palm of Levi’s other hand. Levi pumping him, and touching him, his fingers firm and strong as he brings Eren to orgasm. Eren’s legs spread and straddling Levi. When Levi’s fingers touch barely, but enough, against Eren’s prostrate- Eren cums. Over Levi’s knuckles, his still clothed stomach. Eren is rubbing his chest against Levi’s. Levi feels Eren’s nipples are hard and his skin heated, his shirt sticking to him from the sweat and some of the cum.

Levi thinks Eren would be sated, having cummed, or it be the idea of punishment for making such a mess in Levi’s office would be the reason of his trembling but-

“No fair! Captain Levi! Why did you make me do that? Are you going to use this as an excuse to withhold my prize from me? Please give it back!”

Candy.

Eren still wants-

This is something Levi can’t give to him no matter how badly he wants to.

Because he’d accidentally eaten the rest of it while Eren had been sucking on his cock.

Fuck.

Eren is going to kill him.

Levi holds Eren to him, readying himself to tell Eren the bad news when Eren is upon him again, insistent, slamming his mouth over Levi’s, not allowing argument. His tongue inside Levi’s mouth again, probing, searching, eager and hungry just as it’d been even before they’d fucked- 

Licking away at the inside of Levi’s mouth at whatever sweetness remains.

From the candy.

The candy itself-

Eren draws his mouth away angrily, hurt.

Levi wants to die.

Out of everyone he knows, Eren is the only one who explicitly trusts in him, to keep his word, to do as he says. For him to not give Eren back the candy when he said he would-

Eren has come to only one conclusion.

Distraught, on the verge of tears.

“…was it no good sir? Shall I do it all over again? May I do it all over again? I promise this time I'll do better so-!”

Levi holds Eren to him, sighing. An arm over the small of Eren’s back, a hand cupping over, feeling his hip. The other where it is fond to be, in Eren’s soft hair. Levi looks at Eren’s mouth, he could lie and say it’d been as Eren had gone on about, with that one track mind of his- then he could have Eren on his knees again, sucking him off desperately vying for his approval, a reward. But it’d be a lie, and really shitty, even for him. Levi strokes Eren’s head, feeling some of those tears dampen his throat. He resolves to buy Eren every piece of candy in that stupid tea house should he feel any more of them.

“Don’t cry. Eren.”

Eren sniffs, the tears don’t stop.

Dammit, at this point all the candy from a mere tea house ain’t gunna cut it, he’ll hafta find a legit candy shop- thinking about Eren’s expression should they go to one-

“Oi. What did I say about cryin’? It ain’t your fault Eren.”

That was partially a lie, to be honest.

Eren had done such a good job… is why he’d accidentally finished eating the candy.

Levi is swearing at himself, when did he turn into such a dumbass.

He looks at Eren in his arms.

Probably…

“We’ll go out tomorrow and get you some sweets. Your hard work merits more than one piece of half eaten candy. Understood? Or do I need to use simpler words?”

Before Levi can get anymore words out, simple or otherwise, Eren is kissing him. Much enthused.

And Levi doesn’t even have any candy in his mouth, only the prospect.

\--

Levi decides they will both die if he brings them to a candy shop, that’s for another day then.

Levi takes Eren to that tea house he likes. Where he’d bought tea the other day, the shop owner is a little confused to see him back so soon, but Levi does another of the unexpected.

He’s always gone in and then out, buying what he needs then wanting to get back to work or cleaning or what little sleep he’s had as soon as possible. But today he will utilise a service of the tea house he’s yet to. Preferring his own room, his own place. His own chinaware.

Today he and Eren will sit down and have tea here.

There’s even a top floor in case you want more privacy. They choose a booth in the corner. The dim light of a cloudy day (but chilly enough for such hot tea), coming through the partially drape drawn window. They are left alone by the delighted tea shop owner who’s happy to see his recommendation come around.

Levi has ordered a pot of tea to share, the usual black, to go along with the tea house’s specialty- a sponge cake, that has black tea and bergamot baked into it, coated in a sweet vanilla bean frosting. Eren looks eager to bite into it. Levi has a piece of the cake as well, giving in. If he doesn’t like it all too much he can give it to Eren. For Eren, Levi has ordered not only the cake but also some cookies, scones with cream and berry jam, a couple chocolates. Levi is thinking he might have over done it. Leisurely sipping from his cup of tea. He surveys the rest of the top floor, noting they’re the only customers as of this moment. Looking out the window to the rain that’d just stopped, the flowers growing along the ledge in their reds and blues, indigo and white. Raindrops dabbled about on the petals. There isn’t a day that isn’t good for tea, but today in particular is optimal given the weather.

Levi’s attention is back on Eren as it primarily is. As Eren sets his cup of tea down, a bit of milk in it. Levi had told Eren to forgo the honey on account of the sweets. But Eren had put honey in already, hearing Levi a second too late. Supposedly.

There’s not an end to Eren’s sweet tooth Levi is learning…

Eren already has eaten all the cookies.

Levi watches Eren eagerly take up his fork and eat the cake with much more gusto than he’s probably ever eaten anything. He has the chocolates next, more tea. Before eating the scones more carefully, warned not to speak with his mouth full, swallowing to tell Captain Levi that he should try the cake, it’s rather good. Eren thinks Levi will like it. It’s not too sweet in truth… to Eren. Who’s heaped on the cream on his scones, some of it at the corner of his mouth as he waits for Levi to try the cake.

Levi sighs.

Eren in truth must think Levi will like it, and this is no ploy to get him to hurry up and decide he doesn’t without even trying it so Eren may eat it (though that'd been Levi's intention), as he’s picky about food and its preparation- Levi can’t deny Eren’s sincerity and effort.

He takes a bite.

Supposes… chewing with some interest but not enough.

Eren suggests he has a sip of tea with the cake still in his mouth.

Levi tries that.

Levi’s eyes widen in surprise.

From Eren’s suggestion-

“Not bad.”

Levi can’t help but say, turning to look back at Eren.

Who’s smiling warmly at him, happy with the sweets, his reward, Levi’s approval.

Levi sets his fork down and leans over to wipe at the cream on Eren’s face.

Licking it off his thumb.

He tells Eren.

“This ain’t so bad either.”

Eren is still, then-

He smothers the last scone with cream, leaning over the table too, feeding it to Levi-

Eren sits back, as Levi finishes eating, drinking tea along with it. Combined, along with being fed by Eren, it is not bad at all.

Levi is finishing his cup of tea.

Refilling it from the pot he’d ordered. Knowing if he’ll need more tea, Eren will need more sweets. Levi will ask what Eren will choose before returning down to the lower level to purchase what it is Eren would like.

“Are you done yet Eren? Is there anything else you wanna try?”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi feels a foot against his thigh, drawing over to his crotch.

It’s a motion he has done to Eren on more than one occasion. For Eren to do it to him…

Is rather interesting.

Eren continues.

“However, I’m afraid it’s not on the menu.”

Levi hides his gulp, with a sip of tea, as Eren slides beneath the table. Levi feels as Eren strokes his erection through the fabric of his clothes first, before undoing the buttons of his trousers. His warm hands, his sweet mouth that’d been full of a different cream minutes before- full of his cock as Eren takes him into his mouth like it’s better than all the sweets he’s ever tasted.

Levi ventures a bite of cake without tea this time, as Eren sucks him off from beneath the table.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, but his gentle sighs ridden with satisfaction is unhinging Levi, causing him to bite back a few grunts. Especially when Eren’s teeth catch and he gives Levi’s cock some of his sweet kisses.

Levi’s clothes are back in place and Eren is back at his seat, when the shop owner comes to check on them, asking how everything was, if there will be anything else? Levi orders what cake there is left, to bring back home. Eren says he’s completely full, even as the shop owner can’t resist giving Eren a few more chocolates (for later) and a couple scones to go (with some cream packed on the side). Knowing it’s because of Eren that his usual customer has returned so hastily, and more importantly- relinquished his iron fist control over his wallet.

Eren is happy about the gifts, telling Levi how nice it was for the shop owner to give them so much when all Levi had ordered to go was some cake… such hospitality, even going as far as to provide cream for the scones! Eren is musing on what sort of jam they have at home and if he'll have to make some. Levi takes out his handkerchief. Before they mount their horses. Wiping off from Eren’s cheek, the thick white clump of his cum that Eren had missed.

After helping an abashed Eren onto his horse, Levi excuses himself, having forgot something in the store.

As they ride back home, Eren inquires what it is that Levi forgot in the store.

Levi only places a finger up before his lips, Eren silencing on seeing the motion.

Eren will find out soon enough.

What Levi had gone back for… it’s a whole bag of candy; at last minute he’d decided he wouldn’t regret making such a purchase.

Though he’s sure even with this amount of hard candy, Eren won’t be tamed.


End file.
